E Agora, Rony?
by JuRuby
Summary: Rony se vê numa corda bamba: qual opção escolher? O melhor amigo ou o amor da sua vida? Mas Harry chegará com a resposta e tudo poderá mudar... Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** os personagens dessa história não são criação minha: são da J.K.Rowling. Se fossem meus, eu não estaria passando por esse aperto financeiro pelo qual passo no momento. Com certeza estaria na Europa ou em qualquer lugar, mas não aqui! Essa história também não tem fins lucrativos.  
Betada por Stellinha (obrigada por tudo, momi!)

**E agora, Rony?**

"Droga!" exclamou Rony consigo mesmo.

Acabara de receber o convite de casamento de seu melhor amigo, Harry Potter, com Hermione Granger, seu grande amor. E agora? Como faria para se declarar a ela? Como, sem magoar seu grande amigo? Justo naquele momento que havia reunido coragem para confessar seus sentimentos...

Lembrou de quando conhecera Hermione, de como viviam brigando e discutindo por qualquer coisa realmente idiota, do seu ciúme em relação a Vitor Krum. Só mais tarde percebera que tudo aquilo era amor. Mas era tarde demais: Harry a pedira em namoro e ela aceitara.

Tudo isso acontecera durante a busca deles pelas Horcruxes. Harry terminara o namoro com Gina com medo de que Voldemort a usasse para atingi-lo. Mas o moreno percebera em Hermione o que Rony ainda lutava para perceber: que ela era uma garota e, como qualquer uma, buscava carinho e proteção em braços masculinos. Então, ele começou a dar isso a ela, que ficou muito feliz com a atenção recebida. Quando deram por si, já estavam namorando. Agora, alguns anos depois da queda de Voldemort, os dois resolveram oficializar tudo e a data de casamento já estava marcada. A prova era o convite nas mãos de Rony.

Era melhor ir falar com ela. Talvez pagaria um mico. Hermione o expulsaria de sua casa a pontapés e diria o que ele já sabia: que amava Harry e que ele, Rony Weasley, nunca dera valor a ela. Não tinha que reclamar. No entanto, ele precisava tirar o sentimento pesado do coração. Talvez faria Harry e Mione sofrerem.

"É melhor um fim trágico do que uma tragédia sem fim...", pensou.

Não iria falar nada. Passaria vergonha para quê? Para ter seus sentimentos pisoteados? Ela riria da sua cara e lhe daria um fora.

Mas tinha que dizer! Expor seus sentimentos era a única maneira de livrar seu coração daquela tortura angustiante que lhe oprimia o peito. E se ela o amasse? Isso poderia acontecer, afinal, ela também tivera ciúmes dele quando namorara Lilá Brown. Se ele não falasse nada, não saberia a reação que teria. Poderia perdê-la se nada revelasse e precisava muito daquela garota, mais do que gostaria de admitir.

Ouviu um barulho. Alguém tocava a campainha. Foi abrir a porta e deu de cara com Harry.

"Oi! Entre, por favor!"

"Rony, eu estou com um problemão! Você precisa me ajudar!" Harry disse todo esbaforido.

"O que foi? Descobriu que Voldemort não morreu ainda?" disse Rony sarcasticamente.

"Nem brinca com uma coisa dessas! Se ele já fez todo esse estrago não morrendo ao tentar me matar, imagine o que ele faria se não morresse pela segunda vez? Não, ele está bem morto e enterrado: eu mesmo me certifiquei disso. O problema é outro."

"E o que aconteceu?" disse o ruivo desanimado, sentando-se na poltrona.

"Eu não amo a Hermione!"

"O QUÊ?" gritou o outro.

"É isso mesmo o que você ouviu: eu não amo a Hermione." Harry sentou no sofá e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. "Hoje eu reencontrei a sua irmã."

"A Gina?"

"Claro, né? Por acaso você tem outra irmã?" respondeu o moreno em tom irônico.

"Não. Mas como isso aconteceu?"

"Eu a encontrei hoje lá no Ministério. Peguei o elevador e quem estava lá? Gina Weasley. Não sabia que ela estava trabalhando lá. Pensei que estava no Hospital St. Mungus, como curandeira. Quando a vi, meu coração começou a disparar como fazia quando no namorávamos no nosso sexto ano em Hogwarts. Começamos a conversar e me esqueci completamente que estava noivo, com casamento marcado e tudo. Marquei um encontro com ela e acabamos nos beijando".

"COMO ASSIM?" gritou o amigo, levantando-se. "E A MIONE?"

"Calma, Rony. Esse é o meu problema. E a Mione? Não posso simplesmente fingir que nada aconteceu. Não posso estragar minha felicidade e nem a dela me casando com quem não amo e fazendo ela se casar com alguém que não a ama. Ela merece ser feliz com alguém que goste dela de verdade."

"E o que você vai fazer, então?"

"Não sei. Foi por isso que eu vim até aqui: preciso que você me ajude a decidir o que fazer."

"Pode deixar que eu vou falar com ela..."

"Você faria isso por mim?"

"É claro." E aparatou direto para a casa da amiga na vã esperança de que ela o amasse.

Chegou à casa de Hermione e ficou parado um tempo em frente à porta, fitando-a e pensando no que diria à garota. Respirou fundo e tocou a campainha. Hermione atendeu à porta com um sorriso no rosto e convidou-o a entrar, dirigindo-se até o jardim. Sentados nas cadeiras de ferro, a garota perguntou ao amigo o motivo da visita. Rony não sabia como começar. Resolveu falar primeiro do Harry. Suspirou e começou:

"Bem, Mione... É que... Bem... É..." reuniu coragem e disparou: "O Harry veio falar comigo hoje. Ele descobriu que o casamento de vocês é um erro, que ele não a ama como merece e não quer vê-la sofrer em um casamento sem amor."

Para surpresa de Rony, Hermione não explodiu de raiva nem se debulhou em lágrimas. Ela apenas aquiesceu com a cabeça e disse num tom calmo:

"Eu já suspeitava disso... Na verdade eu sempre soube que ele não me amava, afinal eu também não nutria esse sentimento por ele. Ele é e sempre será um grande amigo, nada mais que isso. Temos um grande carinho um pelo o outro. Acho que nós resolvemos nos casar por causa da segurança emocional: nós dois tínhamos medo de sermos magoados. Meu coração pertence a outro..."

Ao ouvir isso, o coração do ruivo descompassou e começou a bater num ritmo frenético. Era capaz até de Hermione estar escutando as batidas enlouquecidas em seu peito. Nesse momento, Rony percebeu que era preciso falar tudo o que sentia de uma vez ou ficar calado para sempre. Ele preferiu a primeira opção:

"Mas você precisa saber de uma coisa: eu te amo, Mione. Te amo mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo. Você é o sol que ilumina minha vida!" a garota segurou um riso."Tá, esquece isso!Você não imagina o meu tormento ao receber aquele maldito convite. Minha vontade foi vim até aqui exigir explicações suas. Como você poderia fazer aquilo comigo? Quando o Harry chegou lá em casa e me disse tudo aquilo, percebi que Deus havia me dado uma última chance de tentar ser feliz ao lado da mulher que amo."

Falou tudo tão rápido que ao parar estava ofegante. Olhava Hermione nos olhos, procurando enxergar sua reação por meio deles. Percebeu um certo brilho antes que ela se atirasse em seus braços, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço. Ele ficou surpreso por um momento, mas logo a abraçou também. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo até se separarem. A garota tinha lágrimas rolando por suas faces.

"Também o amo demais. Acho que sinto isso desde o nosso tempo em Hogwarts. Não consigo me imaginar vivendo sem você ao meu lado." disse ela.

Feliz como nunca esteve em toda a sua vida, Rony puxou-a para junto de si e depositou nos lábios da mulher amada um maravilhoso beijo. A chuva começou. Molhou os dois como se quisesse uni-los num só corpo e numa só alma.

&&&  
N/A: espero que tenham gostado! Deixem reviews, hein!


End file.
